


Zerwane przeznaczenie

by Wondersama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondersama/pseuds/Wondersama
Summary: Harry niszczy przepowiednie i pozbawia cały świat magi. Jednym rozwiązaniem, żeby ją przywrócić jest śmierć jego i Voldeorta. Jak tylko przekonać go, żeby to zrobił? (Ostrzeżenie: późniejszy slash)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolog

Prolog

Magia nie istniała. Choć wciąż wydawało mu się to nieprawdopodobne to każda jedna komórka jego ciała odczuwała tę stratę. Wciąż stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, ale wiedział, że nawet gdyby jej użył nic by się nie stało. Opuścił dłoń zrezygnowany, czując jak opada z sił. Zewsząd docierały do niego okrzyki i desperackie próby rzucenia zaklęć, ale nie musiał patrzeć w ich stronę, żeby wiedzieć, że to koniec. To nie powinno było się tak skończyć. To nigdy nie miał się tak skończyć. Jakim więc cudem byli w tym miejscu? Spojrzał na mężczyznę naprzeciwko siebie i zamarł zaskoczony. Przed nim stał Tom Riddle. Voldemort zniknął wraz ze swoim upiornym wyglądem. Prawie się na to uśmiechnął. No tak brak magii unicestwił jego wszystkie horkruksy i jego dusza wróciła do niego. Narastające obrzydzenie do jego przystojnego oblicza sprawiły, że poczuł mdłości. Dlaczego ze wszystkich osób, tylko on coś zyskał? Życie było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.  
Opadł na kolana czując jak mimowolnie do jego oczu napływają łzy. To była jego wina. On to wszystko spowodował, gdyby tylko podążał za przepowiednią, gdyby pozwolił się zabić to magia wciąż by z nimi była. Ale on jak zawsze musiał zrobić wszystko po swojemu. Musiał pójść do departamentu tajemnic i musiał zniszczyć tę przepowiednię. Roztrzaskał przeznaczenie, a ono zemściło się na nim w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Nie można niczego uzyskać nie poświęcając czegoś w zamian. Podstawowa zasada magii. Jak mógł o niej nie pamiętać? Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby tego nie przewidzieć? Owszem zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał zapłacić cenę, ale nigdy nie sądził, że magia wyparuje, jakby nigdy nie istniała.  
Jego wzrok zamglił się i próbował brudnym rękawem otrzeć twarz. Voldemort wciąż przed nim stał i nie powinien tracić czujności, a jednak w jakiś sposób było mu to obojętne. Śmierć wydawała się być lepsza niż życie w tym nowym świecie. Jego azyl, ucieczka od tamtej rzeczywistości rozpadł się na kawałki i nie było sposobu, żeby do tego wrócić. Przeznaczenie tak bardzo związane z magią nie mogło już wrócić na stare tory. Raz utracone nigdy nie mogło wrócić. Kolejna z zasad. Kolejna z głupich zasad, o których powinien pamiętać. Tom poruszył się tak cicho, że tylko jego szata go zdradziła. Szata, która zbliżyła się do niego. Zacisnął oczy czekając na uderzenie, ale to nie nadeszło. Ciekawość, ciekawość, która doprowadziła do tego sprawiła, że pokonał wszystkie swoje opory i spojrzał w górę. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego, a jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. Jakby go to w żaden sposób nie dotknęło.  
-Potter. – Odezwał się, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Drgnął kiedy usłyszał jego spokojny, cichy głos. Nie brzmiał jak wcześniej. Tym razem było coś władczego i pociągającego w tym niskim pomruku. To nie było szaleństwo, to nie była chęć zdobycia posłuchu i pokazania swojej wyższości, on już ją miał. I to w jaki sposób stał. Przełknął ślinę, czując jak zaczyna się denerwować. Voldemort go nie przerażał aż tak bardzo. Z Toma biła inteligencja i siła, której Voldemort nie miał. I teraz, po raz pierwszy od dawna, poczuł jak bardzo przeciętny był. – Chłopcze, który przeżył, powiedz mi co zrobiłeś z przepowiednią. – Nie podniósł głosu, a jednak jego serce biło niespokojnie i nagle zaschło mu w ustach, nie potrafił zmusić się do odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna kucnął przed nim i lekko uniósł jego podbródek. – Straciliśmy swój rezon? – Uniósł brwi w prześmiewczym geście. Odwrócił wzrok tak bardzo jak pozwalała na to ta niewygodna pozycja.  
-Ja… - Zaczął, ale urwał. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Syknął, kiedy uścisk się wzmocnił i miał wrażenie, że cierpliwość Toma zaczyna się kończyć. Poczuł się mały, jakby znów był pięcioletnim chłopcem zamkniętym w komórce pod schodami. – Zniszczyłem ją. – Przyznał w końcu. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.  
-Co to znaczy, że ją zniszczyłeś? – Znowu ten spokojny głos, już wolałby gdyby ten krzyczał, albo mu groził. Nawet uderzenie byłoby lepsze od tego. Chciał się odsunąć, ale trzymał go za mocno. Zebrał w sobie resztki odwagi.  
-Nie chciałem tego. – Przyznał, zagryzając wargi. W ustach poczuł smak krwi. – Nie chciałem ich niszczyć. Nie potrafiłem. Nawet jeżeli należała do ciebie, to wciąż była dusza. Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. – zacytował – Byłem egoistyczny, nie chciałem umierać, ale nie potrafiłem cię zabić. – Jego głos był słaby, że ostatnia część zdania była już tylko ochrypłym szeptem. – Odmówiłem spełnienia swojego przeznaczenia.  
-A jednak jesteś tutaj. Pośrodku bitwy z różdżką w ręku. Gdybyś się poddał, nigdy byś się nie pojawił. – Spojrzał w jego czarne oczy, tak bardzo skupione na nim. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że jego słowa zrobiły na nim najmniejsze wrażenie.  
-Moi przyjaciele tutaj byli, nie mogłem ich zostawić. – Nie była to do końca prawda. Sam nie wiedział czemu wziął w tym udział. Może chciał innych obronić, może chciał pokonać Voldemorta nie zabijając go przy tym, a może po prostu był zmęczony tym wszystkim. Tym, że ludzie bez względu na jego wysiłki wciąż ginęli, że nie było nawet przebłysku, żeby mógł zapanować spokój.  
-Kłamiesz. – Tom odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i zobaczył jak mruży niebezpiecznie oczy. – Nie chciałeś umierać, a jednak przybyłeś tutaj popełnić spektakularne samobójstwo. Zapytam jeszcze raz, jak zniszczyłeś przepowiednię? – Włożył całą swoją siłę, żeby wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale jedyne co udało mu się osiągnąć to jeszcze większy ból karku. Nie było od niego ucieczki. Nigdy nie było. Zawsze i tak kończył razem z nim.  
-Chciałem, żeby to zniknęło. – Przyznał w końcu, czując jak czerwień wpływa na jego policzki. – Nasze połączenie. Chciałem je zerwać. Ona – nie mógł się zmusić, żeby wypowiedzieć jej imię – ona powiedziała, że mogę to przerwać. Powiedziała mi jak. Dlatego tutaj jestem. Musiałem, inaczej nigdy nie przeciąłbym tej nitki, która nas łączy.  
-Pomyśleć, że uznawałem cię za nawet inteligentnego. – Tom w końcu puścił go gwałtownie, a on zatoczył się do tyłu. Mimowolnie sięgnął do podbródka i spróbował go rozmasować. – Zniszczyłeś całą magię, żeby się ode mnie uwolnić? – Usłyszał szydercze pytanie, tym razem wypowiedziane znacznie głośniej. – Z pewnością uszczęśliwi cię wieść, że zerwałeś wszystko tylko nie to. – Podniósł gwałtownie głowę. To nie mogła być prawda. Skupił się na swoim umyśle i poczuł nagłe mdłości. Zwymiotował gwałtownie na szarą trawę. Była tam. Ta okropna pustka, ciemność tak przerażająca i jednocześnie tak bardzo przyciągająca. Wciąż tam była. Poczuł się jakby cała jego energia go opuściła.  
-Jak? – Udało mu się wydukać. – Cała magia zniknęła, ta więź też powinna. – Tom patrzył na niego z chłodną obojętnością.  
-Zniszczyłeś przepowiednie, chłopcze który przeżył. Nic więcej. Obaj możemy żyć i to jedyne co udało ci się osiągnąć tym desperackim czynem. Nasze losy wciąż są powiązane, podczas gdy cała ustalona przyszłość legła w gruzach. – Jego słowa odbiły się echem w jego umyśle, serce zatrzymało mu się gwałtownie. Całe jego starania poszły na nic. Zniszczył życia wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, a i tak nie udało mu się osiągnąć swojego egoistycznego celu. Nagle przez jego ciało przeszedł jakby prąd, bo poczuł cień nadziei. Skupił się na mężczyźnie.  
-Skoro ona wciąż istnieje, to czy można… - urwał, jakby zawstydzony swoją bezczelnością – czy można przywrócić magię? – Pytał Voldemorta. Kogoś kto poświęcił tyle lat swojego życia, żeby go zabić, kogoś z kim mierzył się nie tak dawno temu. Tom milczał przez chwilę, a potem ostrożnie kiwnął głową.  
-Jest taka szansa. – przyznał, odwracając się do niego bokiem, tak że stracił możliwość obserwowania jego twarzy. – Patrząc na to co się stało, kiedy zniszczyłeś tę przepowiednię, to ceną za to będzie nasza śmierć. – Słowa zostały wypowiedziane spokojnie, ale był przekonany, że to tylko fasada. Była w nim bitwa. Chęć przywrócenia magii, za poświęcenie czegoś do czego dążył przez cały ten czas: nieśmiertelności, czy pogodzenie się z losem i przystosowanie się do nowych warunków.  
-Musimy to zrobić. – Powiedział twardo. To była ich odpowiedzialność. Powinni byli umrzeć. Takie było ich przeznaczenie, więc powinni pozwolić na to, żeby to się stało. Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno.  
-Nic nie muszę zrobić, złoty chłopcze. To twoja wina. – podkreślił - Nasza więź czyni nas nieśmiertelnymi. Może więc pewnego dnia znudzi mi się ten świat na tyle, że to zrobię. Do tego czasu musisz żyć ze świadomością, że to ty zniszczyłeś całą magię tego świata. Patrz jak wszyscy twoi przyjaciele cierpią nie mogąc się odnaleźć w nowym świecie, a potem umierają.  
-Nie… - wyszedł mu żałosny jęk. Tom nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Bez słowa ruszył w przeciwną stroną i miał ochotę pobiec za nim, zmusić go, żeby zmienił zdanie, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Jego nogi były jak z waty. Miał rację, to wszystko była jego wina.  
Nagły ból w klatce piersiowej pozbawił go oddechu. Jakby niewidzialna linia przecięła jego serce w pół. Kiedy odetchnął głęboko poczuł, że znów może się ruszać, ale nie chciał tego zrobić. Dobiegające zewsząd krzyki i nawoływania były jakby za ścianą. To nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Przegrał.


	2. Rozdział I

Spojrzał na swoje niezaścielone łóżko obojętnym wzrokiem. Kiedyś zrobiłoby to na nim wrażenie, wzbudziłoby w nim jakieś poczucie winy, teraz została pusta obojętność. Nie przebierając się położył się i nakrył twarz kołdrą czując jednocześnie ulgę, że końcu nastąpił ten moment w dnia, w którym może przestać udawać, może schować się przed światem i po prostu trwać. Lewą ręką zaczął macać łóżko aż nie znalazł plastikowego opakowania, dopiero to zmusiło go do podniesienia się. Jego ucieczka. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem omiótł pomieszczenie, ale nie znalazł nawet śladu po wodzie. Wzruszył ramionami i biorąc dwie tabletki połknął je krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy nie chciały przejść przez jego gardło. Do tego też był przyzwyczajony.   
Codziennie niczym mantrę powtarzał, że wszystko z nim w porządku, a ludzie udawali, że mu wierzą. W końcu po co robić sobie problemy i przejmować się drugim człowiekiem, jeszcze wymagałoby to jakieś interwencji. Prawie prychnął na własne myśli. Przyjaciele. Słowo, które już dawno straciło dla niego znaczenie. Kiedyś myślał, że wie co to jest móc komuś zaufać z całym swoim życiem, ale tylko czas pokazał jak bardzo się mylił. Zawsze był sam. I miało już tak pozostać do końca świata. Voldemort już o to zadbał. Sam już nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy próbował pozbawić siebie życia. Pierwszy raz był najgorszy. Czuł strach nie przed tym co stanie się jeżeli się uda, ale co będzie jeżeli zawiedzie, jeżeli obudzi się w szpitalu i będzie miał świadomość, że poniósł kolejną porażkę. Może też była mieszanina chęci, żeby ktoś go zauważył, żeby mu pomógł. Nikt się nie pojawił.   
Jego próba skończyła się porażką, nie że zrobił coś źle. To było to przeklęte połączenie, ta czarna dziura w jego umyśle, która natychmiast przejęła nad nim kontrolę. W momencie, kiedy miał wrażenie, że to już koniec, że nadchodzi upragniona ciemność, ta dziura pochłonęła go i zalała jego umysł światłem i bólem. Nie był pewien co się stało dalej, ale kiedy się obudził czuł się tak jakby jego ciało odzyskało kontrolę. Był zdrowy, można powiedzieć, że nawet rześki i to tylko pogorszyło jego stan. To połączenie nigdy nie pozwalało mu odejść. Zawsze sprowadzało go z granicy śmierci a potem powoli przesyłało mu energię niezbędną do przetrwania. Za każdym razem. W końcu przestał próbować. Był nieśmiertelny i było to coś z czym nie mógł się pogodzić.   
W końcu znalazł swoje lekarstwo. Leki. Bezpieczniejsze niż narkotyki, ale wciąż cudownie skuteczne. Potrafiły stępić jego umysł, wyłączyć jego myśli i zostawić go w błogim stanie obojętności na życie i to co się z nim działo. Mógł prawie normalnie funkcjonować. O ile przez prawie można było rozumieć rozkojarzenie, brak zainteresowania i otępienie. Łapał się na tym, że wiele z tego co robił gubiło się w jego pamięci i coraz gorzej wychodziło mu skupienie się na czymkolwiek, ale leki wystarczająco odciągały go o myśleniu o tym. Przyjmował to jako miły skutek uboczny. W końcu im częściej znajdował się w tej ciemności tym lepiej. O to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Nie żyć, ale egzystować. Stawał się w tym coraz lepszy.   
Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez ostry dźwięk telefonu. Wzdrygnął się i tylko mocniej naciągnął kołdrę na głowę. Nie zamierzał odbierać. To był jego czas. Nie zamierzał znowu udawać. Leki jeszcze nie zaczęły w pełni działać i gdzieś na skraju świadomości przypomniał sobie, że był czwartek. W czwartki zawsze dzwoniła Hermiona, żeby sprawdzić czy wciąż żyje. Ona jedyna jeszcze się z nim nie poddała. Nie całkowicie. Dzwoniła co tydzień i on próbował udawać, że jest lepiej, a ona udawała, że mu wierzyła. Kiedy dzwonek powtórzył się z cichym westchnieniem sięgnął po niego i bez zbytniego żalu wyłączył. I tak ta przyjaźń skończyła się lata temu. To milczące oskarżenie po bitwie. Te urwane szepty kiedy wchodził do pomieszczenia. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie tego okresu. To było jeszcze gorsze niż świadomość, że to była jego wina. To jak wszyscy, których kochał znikali jeden za drugim aż w końcu zostawały tylko cienie.   
Poczuł jak jego ciało staje się jakby bardziej rozluźnione i zdrętwiałe. Przyjął to z ulgą, w końcu jego system nerwowy został spowolniony i wyłączony. Uśmiechnął się, układając się na łóżku. Kolejne godziny miały być koniecznym odpoczynkiem dla jego psychiki. Zastanawiał się o czym będzie myślał. Po raz kolejny o świecie, w którym magia wciąż istnieje? A może o śmierci? Nie mógł się zdecydować. Obydwa pomysły były tak samo pociągające. Uwielbiał ten moment, kiedy mógł pogrążyć się w świecie fantazji i udawać, że jego majaki są rzeczywistością. W tych krótkich godzinach faktycznie takie się wydawały. Jedynym minusem było to, że musiał przyjść moment pobudki. Leki przestawały działać, a jego zmysły były z powrotem nastawione na ten świat i wszystkie jego wady. Kolejny dzień tortur. Jeszcze zanim jego umysł pogrążył się w słodkiej mgle nieświadomości zastanowił się jak Voldemort żyje i jak radzi sobie jako zwykły mugol. A później przyszło odrętwienie i nic z tego nie miało już znaczenia. 

______________________________________________________________________

Wziął mocny łyk kawy i powstrzymał ziewnięcie. Czuł się tak jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Ledwie był w stanie siedzieć czując jak żołądek kurczy się niebezpiecznie. Wiedział, że picie kawy tylko pogorszy jego stan, ale bez tego nie miał szansy przetrwać tego dnia. To był kolejny skutek uboczny leków. To jak się po nich czuł mogły powstrzymać kolejne dawki, a te musiał dozować. Kolejna rzecz, której nauczył się na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich lat. Przedawkowanie było tylko jednym problemem, gorszym było zniszczenie życia, które musiał jakoś prowadzić. Chciał zniknąć, zakopać się gdzieś na końcu tego świata i po prostu trwać, ale okazało się, że nie jest to możliwe. Nie dla niego. Czarodzieje nigdy się nie poddali i cały czas próbowali odwrócić proces, który spowodował. Badali go na milion różnych sposobów, zadawali mu wciąż te same pytania, mając nadzieję, że tym razem odkryją w nich coś, co wcześniej im umykało. I angażowali go w wyprawy badawcze na różne krańce kraju mające zbadać pochodzenie magii i być może wskazówkę jak ja przywrócić. Nie był tym zainteresowany, ale minister magii, który obecnie był raczej ministrem nie magii jak go prześmiewczo nazywał w myślach dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma wyjścia. On był przyczyną i on miał być rozwiązaniem.   
Hermiona była jedną z członkiń tego zespołu, przynajmniej na początku, później nawet ona poczuła zniechęcenie. Poślubiła Rona i miała z nim dwójkę cudownych dzieci. Z ledwością kojarzył ich imiona i widział je może z dwa razy w swoim życiu. Jego były przyjaciel jasno wyraził się w kwestii, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Pozbawił jego i jego dzieci możliwości rozwijania magii i został sam w świecie, którego nie rozumiał i musiał pracować na najniższym możliwym stanowisku, żeby jakoś zarobić. Nie winił go za to, ale i tak bolało to tak samo. W końcu przeżyli ze sobą tyle przygód i wyszli z każdej jednej próby, jaką postawił przed nimi los. Ta była jednak nie do przeskoczenia. Może byliby w stanie zrozumieć, że to przez niego magia zniknęła, ale wiedział, że to że oni się starzeją, a on wciąż pozostaje młodym siedemnastolatkiem było tą jedną kroplą za dużo.   
Minęło tak wiele lat. Prawie trzydzieści a on wciąż tkwił w tym samym ciele. Bez względu na to czego nie próbował, to jego ciało jakby zapamiętało ten kształt, w którym zostało zakonserwowane bo usilnie do niego wracało. Nienawidził tego. W mieszkaniu zasłonił wszystkie lustra. Jego wizerunek przypominał mu o tym wszystkim, o czym chciał zapomnieć. Tyle miesięcy cierpienia. Po tym czasie zlały się one w jedno. Nie był w stanie nawet powiedzieć jakie momenty jego życia były takimi zwrotnymi punktami, czymś co lśniło kiedy patrzył wstecz, błędy czy sukcesy. Nic. Pamiętał tylko bitwę. I ona była jego ostatnim prawdziwym wspomnieniem. Reszta była tylko koszmarem, z którego nie był w stanie się obudzić.   
Do jego stoliczka podszedł ktoś i bezceremonialnie odsunął krzesło naprzeciw niego i usiadł. Z lekką irytacją podniósł na niego wzrok i zdusił w sobie kilka niewybrednych słów. Luis Marino. Jeden z grupy badawczej. Wiecznie z ironicznym uśmiechem, szczycił się swoją wielką inteligencją i wykształceniem. Nie było dnia kiedy nie podkreślał, że zrezygnował ze swojej akademickiej kariery na misję skazaną na porażkę. Nie znosił go od momentu, w którym się poznali. Przypominał mu trochę Malfoya, tylko nie był bladym blondynem. Chociaż pedantyczność w doborze ubioru i uczesania z pewnością mogli ze sobą dzielić. Nawet teraz, kiedy byli w raczej tandetnej kawiarni ubrany był w trzyczęściowy garnitur, oczywiście idealnie wyprasowany.   
Kiedy patrzył na niego w milczeniu, on pochylił się do przodku i oparł podbródek o złożone w koszyczek dłonie. Jego prostokątne okulary zsunęły się trochę z jego nosa. Upił trochę swojej kawy przeklinając wszystkich znanych sobie bogów. Nie czuł się na siłach, żeby siedzieć, nie mówiąc już o prowadzeniu logicznej rozmowy.   
-Ta cisza sprawia, że czuję się jak niechciany gość. – Skrzywił się na jego słodki głos, który dopełniał lekki uśmieszek. Gdyby tylko miał działającą różdżkę to… Zacisnął dłonie, zmuszając się do porzucenia tej myśli.   
-Chciałeś czegoś? – Zapytał siląc się na uprzejmość, ale wyszło mu średnio przez jego zachrypnięty głos. – Jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, cenię sobie ciszę i spokój w czasie mojej porannej kawy.   
-Porannej kawy? – Uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Jest późne popołudnie, Potter. Wszyscy pracują w pocie czoła, a ty zabawiasz się z nie wiem, jaką substancją się teraz nie trujesz. Nie uważasz, że to żałosne?   
-Powiesz mi czego chcesz, czy przyszedłeś się tylko napawać swoją wyższością? – Irytacja związana z brakiem leków zdwoiła tylko jego wściekłość, że teraz nerwowo mrowiła pod jego skórą. – Moje życie to nie twój biznes.   
-I całe szczęście. Ten statek zatonął już dawno temu. – Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na niego z ukosa. – I pomyśleć, że kiedyś byłeś wielkim bohaterem narodu. Chłopiec, który przeżył. – Wycedził ironicznie. – A może chłopiec, który zniszczył magię?   
-A może chłopiec, który zmiażdżył ci nos? – Warknął wściekle. Nie powinien czuć takiej irytacji. Nie chciał jej czuć. Potrzebował swoich leków. Wściekłość znaczyła, że zaczynał się przejmować, a to był pierwszy krok do autodestrukcji, a ta prowadziła do wskrzeszenia. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał ignorować tę czarną dziurę.   
-Nie dość, że niezbyt inteligentny to jeszcze barbarzyńca. – Wyglądał jakby jego stan sprawiał mu faktyczną przyjemność. – Powinieneś nad sobą pracować, może wtedy ktoś zechciałby ci wybaczyć. – Tego było już za wiele. Z głośnym trzaskiem odstawił swój kubek na stoli, a kilka kropli poplamiło już i tak brudny stolik.   
-A może nie chcę niczyjego przebaczenia. Nie przyszło ci to do głowy? – Zapytał wstając nagle i od razu tego pożałował, świat zawirował i przez moment myślał, że upadnie. Jedyne co trzymało go w pionie to świadomość, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie przed nim. – Świat magii zasługiwał na wszystko co go spotkało. – Było to oczywiste kłamstwo i nawet nie brzmiał na przekonanego, ale nie obchodziło go to. Odwrócił się, żeby odejść, ale zatrzymał go jego głos.   
-Uważaj bo jeszcze minister to usłyszy i za brak współpracy zamknie cię w Azkabanie. Może i magia zniknęła, ale dementory wciąż istnieją i wciąż szukają pożywienia. – zrobił krótką przerwę. – Chociaż patrząc na ciebie, to raczej by się zbytnio nie najadły. Posiadasz jeszcze jakieś przyjemne wspomnienia? – Zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. Skupił się na tym bólu. Był on lepszy niż wszystkie te emocje. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na wciąż wyluzowanego mężczyznę.   
-Zdradzę ci pewien sekret. – Zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jeżeli chcecie odzyskać magię potrzebujecie mojej chęci do tego. A ty mnie nie zachęcasz. Jesteś powodem, dla którego nigdy tego nie zrobię. Poczekam na twoje wnuki, może one będą znały swoje miejsce. – Odszedł nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. Nie miał ochoty na dalsze przepychanki słowne. I tak wiedział czego chciał.   
Wyszedł z kawiarni zamykając ze sobą drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem. Jedynym powodem dla którego Luis mógł się do niego pofatygować było to, że minister chciał go widzieć. A to z kolei oznaczało kolejną wyprawę. Zemdlił przekleństwo w ustach. Ostatnia trwała prawie miesiąc i przez ten czas pozbawiony był możliwości zażycia swoich cukiereczków. Pilnowali go, a jak tylko złamał ich zakaz poili go eliksirami. Prawie na to prychnął. Tracili cenne składniki na próby doprowadzenia go do stanu używalności. Nie wiedział tyko po co. I tak nie był przydatny. Nie znał run. Nie znał języka druidów ani Celtów. Wzory rytuałów były dla niego nieczytelne. Jego użyteczność sprowadzała się do jego obecności. A jednak sprawiało im to dziwną satysfakcję patrzenie jak się męczy, jak przechodzi obowiązkowy odwyk. Na każdym kroku widział złośliwe uśmiechy i wywoływały w nim furię tak wielką, że wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, kiedy przekroczą granicę i kogoś zabije.   
Śmierć. Kiedyś przejmował się, że nie potrafi zabić Voldemorta. Uznawał to za zniżenie się do poziomu czarnej strony. Głupio wierzył, że nie można zwalczać ognia ogniem, bo powstaje jeszcze większy ogień. Chciał być złotym chłopcem, który nie może mieć krwi na rękach. Wierzył w większe dobro. Może nawet naiwnie myślał, że będzie w stanie go zmienić i to dobro odniesie ostateczny sukces. I będzie na samym końcu i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Teraz już stracił tę naiwność. Był głupi. Ta dobra strona miała swoje ciemne odcienie. A ludzie za których walczył okazali się niewdzięczni i głusi na jego wytłumaczenia. Uważali, że jego obowiązkiem było zabić i umrzeć dla ich dobra. Odmawiając tego obowiązku z bohatera stał się wrogiem. I na to była całe jego dzieciństwo, które poświęcił na walkę z Voldemortem. Każdy jeden rok. Teraz tylko to było wyraźne w jego pamięci. To co było pomiędzy stało się dziwnie mgliste i nierealne. Nie pamiętał jak to było uśmiechać się szczerze i czuć się szczęśliwym.   
Wszedł do obskurnego budynku, który robił za ich kwaterę. Tendencja do ukrywania ważnych instytucji przed mugolami w ruderach wciąż była mocna. Wszyscy czarodzieje, którzy mieli choć trochę złota w Gringocie mogli zacząć spokojne życie. A złoto ministerstwa wystarczało na kupno nowoczesnego wieżowca w centrum Londynu, ale oczywiście nikt nie pomyślał, żeby to zrobić. Zamiast tego wynajmowali podejrzane lokalizacje gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo nie było to błędne. A jemu nie chciało się tego tłumaczyć. Skoro mugolaki nie byli w stanie tego wyjaśnić, to on nie zamierzał. W końcu to nie było już do końca jego życie. Na własne życzenie się z niego wypisał. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.   
Minister Andrew Mills stał przed mapą Anglii, która poznaczona była różnymi zdjęciami i czerwoną nicią, która łączyła niektóre z punktów. Obok powbijane były kartki i tłumaczenia tego co udało im się znaleźć. Minister rzadko kiedy wychodził z tego pokoju. Wciąż stał wpatrzony w te wszystkie punkty, jakby miało mu to pomóc w znalezieniu odpowiedzi. Dla niego było to śmieszne i uważał, że naoglądał się on za dużo telewizji. Nigdy nie powiedział jednak słowa. W końcu od niego zależała jego przyszłość. Był jego więźniem. Zacisnął usta i oparł się o framugę. Nienawidził tego pokoju i nie zamierzał do niego wchodzić, chyba że stanie się to absolutnie konieczne.   
Mężczyzna powoli odwrócił się do niego. Był młodszy niż wyglądał. Słyszał plotki, że to przez to wpatrywanie się w ścianę osiwiał i był w stanie zrozumieć te komentarze. Sam uważał podobnie. Ziemista i pokryta bruzdami twarz z wielkimi worami pod oczyma były zdecydowanie wynikiem tego. Nawet jego eleganckie ubranie wydawało się być jakby pokryte kurzem.   
-Potter. – Kiwnął mu głową, sztywno, jakby wymuszenie. Nie wykonał żadnego gestu, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Ich wzajemna niechęć do siebie była już legendarna. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się uświadamiając sobie, że jedyne co go łączyło z ludźmi to mniejsza bądź większa niechęć. Nigdy sympatia, nie nawet obojętność. Tylko niechęć. – W końcu się tutaj pofatygowałeś. Nie muszę ci przypominać, że mamy umowę?  
-Nie, ministrze. – Powiedział ugodowo, nie chcąc wchodzić w kolejny konflikt. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. – Dokąd wysyłacie mnie tym razem?   
-Gdybyś z nami współpracował, już dawno mielibyśmy to za sobą. – Mężczyzna westchną ostentacyjnie. W pewien sposób przypominał mu Dumbledora, też próbował grać swoją osobowością i sprawiać wrażenie, jakby faktycznie się liczył. Tym razem nie dał się na to nabrać. – Zależy ci chociaż trochę na powodzeniu tej misji. – Uniósł brwi na to wyrażenie. Misja. Nic lepszego nie mogli wymyślić.   
-Ależ oczywiście ministrze. O niczym innym nie myślę. – Nie mógł powstrzymać sarkazmu. Za każdym razem musieli przeprowadzać tę samą rozmowę. Jakby to był jakiś rytuał. Andrew przez dłużą chwilę nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. – Ja tylko uważam, że wasz mistyczny Camelot nie istnieje, albo został już dawno zniszczony. Nie znajdziecie pani jeziora, ani tym bardziej Merlina. – Sam pomysł był absurdalny i nawet nie wiedział kto pierwszy na to wpadł, ale był pewien, że był na jeszcze większym haju niż on.   
-Nie do twojej oceny należy co jest możliwe, a co nie. Twoim obowiązkiem jest wykonywanie moich poleceń, Potter. – Schylił głowę usłużnie, starając się ukryć swoją irytację. Musiał kiedyś ściągnąć smycz, którą mu założyli. Ale wtedy musiałby mu zacząć zależeć, a tego nie chciał bardziej niż swojej wolności. – Ty, Luis i Merry pojedziecie do północnej Irlandii.   
-Znowu? – Przez myśl przeszło mu, czy jakaś z tych ostrych szpilek mogłaby zrobić krzywdę ministrowi, ale z zawodem stwierdził, że nie. Nóż leżący na stole zdecydowanie bardziej się do tego nadawał. – Byliśmy tam sześć razy i nic nie udało nam się znaleźć. Tym razem nie będzie inaczej.   
-Mamy nowe informacje. – Minister uciął zaciskając mocno usta. – Merry będzie waszym tłumaczem. – Zrobił taki gest, jakby miał się odwrócić, ale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. – Nie muszę mówić, że masz być czysty. Twoja krew musi być bez żadnej skazy.   
-Ależ oczywiście ministrze. – Wycedził zaciskając mocno zęby. Mogli go równie dobrze wycisnąć z każdej jednej kropli krwi. Zastanowił się, czy to by w końcu sprawiło, że by umarł, ale szybko to odrzucił. Czarna dziura znowu przywróciłaby go do normalności. I cała tortura zaczęłaby się od nowa. Tak przynajmniej mógł w miarę swobodnie się poruszać.   
-Świetnie. Wyruszacie za tydzień. Doprowadź się w tym czasie do porządku. Wyglądasz okropnie Potter. – Zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – I weź prysznic, cuchniesz.


	3. Rozdział 2

Czuł rozdrażnienie całą tą sytuacją. To już nawet nie był jego najgorszy koszmar, ten już dawno się ziścił i trwał cały czas nie chcąc się skończyć. To był czysta udręka. Miał wrażenie, że całego jego ciało płonie, a każda jego komórka wręcz prosi o to, żeby mógł wrócić w spokojny stan obojętności. I był w stanie to przeżyć. Tyle razy już przez to przechodził, że wyrobił sobie nawyk zaciskania zębów i liczenia do nieskończoności. Nie pomagało to, ale myśli, że w pełni na to zasługuje już tak. Słodki masochizm był cechą, która nie opuściła go od dzieciństwa. Nie, nie to było najgorsze. Ta, jakże urocza starsza kobieta, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego doprowadzała go do milczącej furii i niezliczone razy zabijał ją na wiele różnych sposób. A jednak ona wciąż uparcie odmawiała zamknięcia chociaż na chwilę swoich ust, które ku jego jeszcze gorszemu zgorszeniu czasem układały się w uśmiech. Nienawidził jej.  
Merry Bolton. Wybitna badaczka zapomnianych języków, rytuałów i tradycji. Przez większość swojego życia nie wychodziła poza gmach biblioteki i dopiero po wojnie wyciągnięto ją z pośród zakurzonych pólek i powierzono jest ściśle tajną misję odzyskania magii. To ona stała za jakże genialnym pomysłem znalezienia Merlina i wskrzeszenia go. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że już dawno zwariowała przez brak kontaktu z innymi, a utwierdzało go w tym jej nawyk sięgania po różdżkę za każdym razem kiedy chciała coś zrobić, a potem zakłopotana mruczała coś w stylu ach tak. Była gorszą wersją Luny. Nawet włosy miała te same i jak już wielokrotnie wcześniej zastanawiał się, czy nie są one w jakiś sposób spokrewnione, ale nie chciał nawet o to pytać. Ból w okolicach serca zaciskał się za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie o swoich byłych towarzyszach.  
Tyle im zawdzięczał, to jak lojalnie stali przy nim do samego końca. A potem odeszli i nigdy więcej już ich nie spotkał. Nie miał pojęcia jak potoczyły się losy kogokolwiek poza Hermioną i Ronem. Nie żeby specjalnie się tym interesował. Na początku był w zbyt wielkim szoku po tym co się wydarzyło i po chaosie, który nastąpił. On sam próbował wtedy zniknąć, ale tak jak Merry jego też znaleźli i założyli mu kaganiec, żeby nie mógł od nich uciec. To oni go takiego stworzyli. Wszyscy. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron, Hermiona, Minister, Dursleyowie. Każdy z osobna dokładał swoją cegiełkę i teraz nawet nie wiedział kim on sam był. Istniał. I to było jedyne czego mógł być pewien.  
Siedzący obok niego Louis odpowiedział coś swoim swobodnym tonem i zacisnął usta. Oboje wyglądali jakby jechali na wycieczkę, która w dodatku miała okazać się ekscytująca. On nawet nie zapytał co jest celem ich podróży, ani dokładnie co mają zrobić. Nie interesowało go to. Był kimś niewiele ważniejszym od zakładnika, cennego ale wciąż zakładnika. Szedł tam gdzie mu kazali i nie zadawał pytań. Tą zasadę jego wujostwo wbiło mu tak dobrze, że bez trudu dostosował się do nowych warunków. Merry roześmiała się wesoło i było to dla niego jakby zdzieliła go czymś ciężkim w głowę. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł na korytarz prawie pustego pociągu. Nie zwrócili nawet na niego uwagi. To była już ich kilkunasta podróż i mieli już ustalony niemalże tryb. Oni nie wchodzili mu w drogę, a on współpracował. Nic się nie zmieniało, poza tym, że oni się starzeli, a on nie.  
Otworzył okno i lekki powiew wiatru przyniósł mu chwilową ulgę. Czuł się jakby był zamknięty w zbyt ciasnym pomieszczeniu, którego ściany napierały na niego, jakby dążąc do jego zmiażdżenia. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy gdyby jego ciało zostało zjedzone, albo rozszarpane na maleńkie kawałeczki to czy wciąż byłby nieśmiertelny? Usłyszał cichy śmiech na obrzeżach swojego umysłu.  
-Trzeźwiejemy, złoty chłopcze? – Zamarł. Nagle wszystkie jego fizyczne objawy zniknęły i czuł jak przez czarną dziurę przelewa się energia, która łagodnie niczym fale obmywała jego całe ciało, rozluźniając jego mięśnie. Próbował postawić bariery w swoim umyśle ale przerażenie z nawiązanego kontaktu zupełnie mu w tym nie pomagało. ¬– Bez względu jak byś nie próbował i tak ci się nie uda. ¬– Padło kolejne zdanie, które wzbudziło w nim jeszcze większą panikę. Czuł jak zaczyna się pocić, a całego jego ciało reaguje alergicznie na obecność Voldemorta w jego umyśle, jakby chciało go w ten sposób wyrzucić. – I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, magia przywróciłaby twoje ciało do stanu wyjściowego, ale jeżeli mi nie wierzysz możesz spróbować. Z przyjemnością to zobaczę.  
¬- Magia. Nie. Istnieje. – Wycedził z nienawiścią, sam na siebie wściekły, że wdał się w tą rozmowę. Powinien go ignorować. A jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Nie kiedy jego aura wpływała na niego. To było jeszcze bardziej uzależniające od jego cukiereczków. Chwilowa ulga wynikająca z jego spokoju i opanowania, które mimowolnie udzielały się również jemu.  
-A jednak jesteśmy ty i ja. ¬– Brzmiał na rozbawionego i niemalże wyobraził sobie, jak siedzi znudzony na jakimś podwyższeniu i patrzy na niego z góry. Obraz ten musiał jednak jakoś sformułować się w jego umyśle, to Tom roześmiał się dźwięcznie. – Dodaj do tego tron i lampkę wina i może zbliżysz się do rzeczywistości. – Zacisnął pięści, licząc głośno w myślach, żeby znów nie dać mu się sprowokować i nie odpowiedzieć. – Za mniej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin, sam będziesz mnie szukał złoty chłopcze. Zacznij myśleć, co takiego oferujesz mi za moją pomoc.  
Kontakt urwał się nagle, pozostawiając go z mocno bijącym sercem, ale też z poczuciem świeżości, jakby wstał po całonocnym śnie. Dawno się tak nie czuł, ale nie było to ani trochę przyjemność. Teraz kiedy obecność Voldemorta zniknęła miał wrażenie, że był brudny, albo nawet skażony jego obecnością. Poczuł nagłe mdłości i z trudem powtrzymał się przed wymiotami. Za każdym razem było dokładnie to samo. Przypomniał sobie aż za dobrze, dlaczego zaprzestał swoich prób samobójczych. To jak był składany i przywracany do życia przez niego było czymś czego szczerzenie nienawidził. Miał wrażenie, że stawał się coraz bardziej podobny do niego, że jego umysł zaczyna przechwytywać jego psychopatyczne cechy i z próby na próbę stawał się sam coraz bardziej mroczny, aspołeczny i bliski krawędzi szaleństwa.  
Spojrzał za okno i uchwycił niewyraźny obraz swojej twarzy i natychmiast się odwrócił. Chciał uciec. Od ludzi, tego świata a najbardziej to chciał uciec od samego siebie. I nie było mu to dane. Poniósł jeszcze większą karę za swoje czyny niż wszyscy inni. Stracił nie tylko magię, ale też możliwość ucieczki. Sam sobie był więzieniem. Jego umysł automatycznie próbował wrócić do jego słów i je zinterpretować w jakiś sposób, ale zacisnął mocno zęby i nakazał sobie spokój. Voldemort nigdy mu nie pomagał w dobroci serca. Jakimś cudem wiedział dokąd zmierza i co się wydarzy i był pewien, że ma w tym jakiś interes. Ta wiedza niemalże była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wystarczyło tylko zanurzyć się w tą czarną dziurę. On był tak samo bezbronny względem niego, jak on wobec niego. Z wyjątkiem, że potrafił się przed nim obronić. Chociaż szczerze wątpił, żeby to zrobił. Był pewien, że on wie, że nigdy z własnej woli nie nawiąże z nim kontaktu.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się opanować. Nie chciał się rozpadać po raz kolejny. Nie kiedy nie mógł wziąć swoich leków. Nie kiedy był tak daleko od swojego bezpiecznego miejsca. Nie przy tych ludziach. Zacisnął mocno pięści wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Ból przyniósł mu ulgę, ale jego ciało natychmiast wysłało iskierkę, która to powstrzymało. Czuł jakby lekki ruch od strony tej czarnej dziury i znienawidził siebie jeszcze bardziej. Stracił wolność fizyczną i psychiczną. Nie panował nad najbardziej podstawowym aspektem siebie. Ciało wzięło ministerstwo. Umysł Voldemort. On istniał tylko w jaźni mając pozorną kontrolę nad samym sobą. Chciał umrzeć, ale nawet to zostało mu odebrane.


End file.
